nueva aventura del sonic team (SonAmy)
by nya0596
Summary: sonic y sus amigos encontraran a un misterioso erizo el cual les pide su ayuda para salvar la galaxia de unos cazadores y vendedores de planetas pero este erizo tiene otra mision oculta ...en esta historia sonic no le dira "te amo" a amy de la noche a la mañana ...le costara trabajo entender que significa ella en su vida *disfruten esta historia*
1. Chapter 1

Nueva aventura del sonic team (SonAmy)

Chapter : 1 mal uso de las palabras

Cuenta sonic

En mobius todo estaba noramal y tranquilo (demasiado diria yo) eggman por alguna razon se tomo unas "VACACIONES" de hacer problemas ya que en tiempo no ha habido ataques de su parte .

Knuckles sigue cuidando la M.E y rouge desde que se unio a nosotros a demostrado que es de confianza ….aunque no se cansa de molestar a knuckles ya que como todos sabemos el es un cabeza dura y se enoja con mucha facilidad

Tails apezar de tener 8 años esta empeñado a hacer mejoras al tornado y al typhon azul y la verdad han quedado exelentes aunque creo que deveria salir mas

Cream,chese y vainilla siguen igual que siempre, aveces cream quiere ayudarnos con la misiones o entrenar con nosotros ya que ella no se quiere sentir una "carga para el equipo"

Lo chaotix nos han ayudado mucho en cuanto misiones …pero en asunto de detectives sinceramente son un fracaso pero se mantienen unidos

Silver y blaze nos visitan muy seguido ya que ellos pueden viajar por el tiempo y nos acompañan y ayudan en muchas misiones y son un gran apoyo

Shadow mejor conocido como "EMO" a pesar de nuestras diferencias tratamos de llevarnos bien por el equipo ya que devo de admitir que gracias a el hemos salido de muchos problemas

Y Amy con ella no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto en cuando su acoso,sus abrazos explosivos y golpes con su hammer si la hago enfadar…..pero en aspecto de ella se ha vuelto mas fuerte y de muchisima mas utilidad para el quipo pero aun asi tengo el temos de que algo malo le pase ella o a cualquiera de mis amigos

Tails : hey sonic ven a ver las mejoras que le acabo de hacer al typhoon :)

Sonic: Tails no crees que le has hecho demasiadas mejoras al typhoon? *arqueando una ceja*

Tails: aaaam tienes razon…es el turno de el tornado X :D

Sonic : emmm si claro *pensamiento: nunca va a cambiar*

Tails: pero muero de hambre ….podemos ir con las chicas a comer algo?

Sonic: claro!

*En casa de cream*

Amy: hey Cream pasame la harina

Cream: oye Amy crees que sonic y tails vengan a visitarnos hoy?

Amy: no lo se cream según yo el esta con tails

Cream: bueno a mi silver , blaze y rouge me dijeron que hiban a venir

Amy: entonce hagamos mas comida por que conociendo a silver….no alcanzara para todos

*5 minutos despues*

Blaze y Rouge :Hola chicas!

Cream y Amy: Hola!

Silver: COMAMOS!

Blaze : callate silver…..y no seas mal educado

Silver:pero yo….

Rouge : tu y knuckles son igual de cabezas huecas

Silver: ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Blaze: aja si claro

Silver: bueno vamos a comer o no?

Las 4: nunca cambiara.

Sonic: heeeey chicos!

Amy: que hacen aquí?

Tails:bueno teniamos hambre y sonic es un peligro cocinando

Sonic: heeey tu tampoco sabes!

Amy: *risita* entonces pasen ….lo bueno es que hise suficiente para todos

*despues*

Silver: Amy esto esta delicioso! *¬*

Tails: es verdaaad *¬*

Blaze: Amy de verdad te lusiste

Sonic: cierto los chilly dogs estan estupendos *¬*

Rouge: comeria mas pero no quiero engordar

Silver: *cof* ya lo estas *cof *

Rouge: QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE MARIHUANA!

Silver: yo nada…CABEZA DE MARIHUANA!?

Cream: parace que a rouge le hace falta pelear con kuckles

Rouge: es cierto no es divertido discutir con silver me voy a molestar a knucky luego nos vemos *se va*

Amy: bueno almenos se despidio… huh? Ya no ha limonada creo que ire por mas *va a la cocina*

Silver :heeey sonic te gustaron mucho los chilly dogs de Amy verdad? *miarada picara*

Sonic: si y por que esa mirada?

Silver : porfavor sonic sabes a lo que me refiero

Sonic: nop la verdad no

Silver: pues que te gusta Amy :D

Sonic: A-Amy? CLARO QUE NO! *nervioso*

Blaze: yo tambien crei que te gustaba Amy *mirada confusa*

*en ese momento Amy venia de regreso pero al oir que estaban hablando de ella decidio quedarse a escuchar*

Sonic: posupuesto que no me gusta Amy no se por que piensan eso!

Silver: entonces por que siempre te preocupas por ella y la salvas?

Sonic: oviamente por que soy un heroe y es mi dever ademas ella es empalagosa y aveces me arta y me canso de que me persiga y hay veces en que quisiera que cambiara su forma de ser, ella es mi mejor amiga pero no la quiero como algo mas

*hubo un silencio incomodo y lamentablemente Amy escucho todo lo que dijo sonic hasta el ultimo detalle ella solo entro y puso la bandeja de limonada que tenia en sus manos en la mesa *

Amy: cream me tengo que ir a mi casa

Cream: te pasa algo Amy?

Amy: no…..solo me un poco la cabeza *sonrio forzadamente*

Blaze: te acompaño Amy

Amy: no gracias solo es un pequeño dolor quiero irme sola….no vemos luego chicos *se va*

Silver: que rara se puso Amy

Blaze: seguro escucho lo que dijo sonic

Sonic: O_O

Blaze: vamos cream tenemos que hablar con ella

Cream: claro blaze ,estoy muy preocupada por ella *se van*

Tails: sonic crees que amy escucho lo que dijiste?

Sonic: no lo se ….aunque fuese asi yo se que se le pasara el enojo

Tails: esta vez yo lo dudo mucho

Sonic: a que te refieres?

Tails: bueno normalmente cuando ella se molesta contigo hace berrinche,te grita o te golpea con su hammer

Sonic: aja *recuerdos de los ataques de Amy al azar xD*

Tails: bueno el punto es de que ahora la vi ….triste

Sonic: y que devo hacer?

Tails: no lo se creo que esta vez si la lastimaste

Sonic: yo no queria eso

Tails: pues lo conseguiste

Sonic: devo de hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas

*mientras tanto amy se habia ido a su casa y se quedo en su jardin hasta que vinieron blaze y cream*

Cream: Amy que bueno que te encontramos

Blaze: Amy dinos la verdad…que te pasa?

Amy: bueno yo….

Blaze. Escuchaste lo que dijo sonic verdad?

Amy: *asintio con la cabeza*

Blaze: Amy aunque sonic es mi amigo, la verdad fue un idiota por todo lo que dijo

Cream: seguro sonic no lo dijo con esa intencion

Blaze: bueno lo que importa es lo que creas tu Amy

Amy: yo…yo me rendire

Blaze: rendirte?

Amy: si me di cuenta de que arto a sonic y en lugar de hacer que el se acerque a mi hago que el se aleje de mi

Blaze: amy tu haz lo que creas que sea lo mejor para ti

Amy: eso hare

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUM (XD) se eschucho un choque*

Amy: pero que fue eso!?

Blaze: se escucho cerca de aquí!

Cream: vamos

*segundos antes con sonic y tails*

Tails: si creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella

Sonic: dont worry my friend * dijo levantado el pulgar y derrepente se escucho el choque*

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter:2 UN NUEVO AMIGO UNA NUEVA MISIO

Nueva aventura del sonic team (SonAmy)

Chapter : 2 un nuevo amigo,una nuevo mision

BOOOOOM! *choque*

sonic: pero que fue eso!?

tails: no tengo ni idea pero se escucho cerca de casa de amy

silver: aaaaarg! *llega con un chilly dog desecho*

sonic: SILVER PERO QUE TE PASO!?

silver: fui a la cocina por otro chilly dog y ese ruido infernal hiso que me asustara y lo aplastara TT_TT*señalando el difunto chilly dog*

tails: bueno vamonos ya

*mientra con las chicas

blaze: miren esto fue lo que ocaciono el ruido *señalando una nave*

cream: creen que haya alguien ahi dentro *con miedo*

blaze: pues a falata de los demas aqui tenenmos que ver nosotras mismas

amy: bien vamos a ver

*se acercan a la nave y miran que dentro hay un erizo color arena y muy herido, en ese momento llegan sonic y tails*

sonic: hey! chicas estan bien?

cream: si estamos bien pero vengan a ver esto

tails: huh? es un erizo? *llegan knuckles y rouge*

rouge: chicos escuchamos el choque ...estan todos bien?

amy: si rouge pero tenemos que ayudarlo *señalando al erizo*

knuckles: aaaah ? OTRO ERIZO!? NO ES SUFICIENTE CON SONIC,SILVER Y SHADOW!?

rouge: callate knuckles y mejor ayuda a llevarlo a casa de amy

cream: por que a casa de amy ?

amy: por que es la que esta mas cercana

sonic: y no te molesta amy?

amy: no claro que no *indiferente*

blaze: bien hagamoslo

*los chicos llevaron al misterioso erizo a casa de amy,lo pusieron en el sofa y no les quedava de otra que esperar a que despertara *

sonic: mmmmh por que habra venido aqui?

knuckles: no lo se pero si vino hasta mobius deve de ser de imporancia

blaze: sea lo que sea esta muy herido

amy: tienes razon hire por un botiquin

blaze: tienes botiquin?

amy: aaaam sip *se va*

rouge: quien crees que cura a sonic y a los demas cuando estan casi moribundos?

sonic: no casi "moribundos" solo algo herdidos

silver. aJaa si claro xD

sonic: ¬¬

?: huh *voz muy debil*

tails: chicos ha despertado!

?: que ha pasado?

sonic: estas en mobius y nosotros queremos saber quien eres tu y por que estas aqui?

?: yo me llamo axhil y vengo de athens

knuckles: athens? donde queda ese planeta?

axhil: un poco lejos de mobius y que hago aqui?

cream: te hemos traido a casa de mi amiga Amy ya que estabas muy herido

axhil: Amy?

cream : si yo soy cream *empieza a señalar* ella es blaze, el es silver,ella es rouge,el es knuckles,el es tails y el es sonic

axhil: tu eres sonic the hedgehog?

sonic: si soy yo acaso nos conocemos?

axhil. desafortunadamente no, pero he escuchado mucho de ti

sonic: y entonces por que has venido aquí?

*llega amy con un botiquin*

Amy:huh?

Cream. Amy que bueno que llegaste!

Axhil: asi que tu eres amy

Amy: si yo soy amy

Axhil: bueno gracias por tu hospitalidad yo me llamo axhil

Amy: no es nada ademas estabas muy herido y lo mejor era ayudar

Axhil: aun asi muchas gracias * le besa la mano*

Amy: O/O de-denada

Sonic: bueno axhil entonces que haces aquí?

Axhil: yo he venido a pedir su ayuda

Tails: ayuda para que?

Axhil: lo que sucede es que la galaxia esta siendo atacada por un ejercito de robots que invade planetas para despues matar a los avitantes y luego venderlos y los que no logren ser vendidos son destuidos

Rouge: eso es horrible!

Axhil. Si lo es pero mi padre tiene una solucion

Blaze: y cual es?

Axhil: existen 5 tesoros en mi familia que juntandose con las esmeraldas del caos tienes un enorme poder que nos puede ayudar a acabar con ellos

Silver: y por que esos tesoros pertenecen a tu familia?

Axhil: bueno mi padre es el rey de athens y esos tesoros son reliquias familiares ….por desgracia los perdimos en diversas batallas y estan en diferentes planetas

Blaze: un momento si tu padre es el rey de athens…

Cream: eso quiere decir que tu…

Amy: eres un principe

Axhil: exactamente… yo soy el principe de athens y necesito su ayuda

Sonic: esta bien axhil cuenta con nosotros

Tails: preparare el typhoon

Knuckles: silver y yo buscaremos al emo… digo a shadow

Rouge: blaze,cream y yo iremos por las cosas que necesitaremos

Axhil: bien creo que los ayudare *trata de levantarse* AUCH!

Amy: aun no te puedes levantar … deja que te cure y ya despues te podras mover

Axhil: esta bien Amy *sonrisa*

Sonic: este… yo ayudare a tails *se va* *pensamiento: por que esta tan raro esto? Ademas Amy no me dirijio la palabra en ningun momento*

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

nueva aventura del sonic team (sonAmy)

tails: bueno el tornado ya casi esta listo

sonic: genial tails

tails: sip solo faltan unos detalles y listo

sonic: y esta vez no necesitaremos la M.E como la otra vez?

Tails: no, con las mejoras que le hise ya no es necesario la M.E

Sonic: encerio?

Tails: encerio! y tu que me regañabas por pasar tanto tiempo arreglando el typhoon y el tornado , ya vez que si era necesario

Sonic: ya, ya , ok losiento tu tenias razon

Tails: y hablando de "tener la razo" ya hablaste con amy?

Sonic: no ni pude hacerlo …no notaste que esta diferente conmigo?

Tails: diferente?

Sonic: si esta como muy distante y cortante ademas no me dirijio la palabra en ningun momento

Tails: pues habla pronto con ella antes de que decida dejarte de hablar definitivamente

Sonic: ok hablare con ella cuando tenga la oportunidad

Tails: eso espero

¿?: heey! Sonic necesitan ayuda!?

Sonic : huh?...VECTOR HOLA!

Vector: hola mi azulado amigo

Tails: que hacen aquí?

charmy: bueno nos enteramos por ahí que tienen una nueva mision

vector: y pensamos que necesitarian la ayuda de unos EXELENTES DETECTIVES

espio: exelentes!? Nadie nos contrata y por eso estamos en bancarota!

Vector: *susurrandole a espio* callate no quiero que se enteren

Sonic: seria un gusto que vinieran con nosotros

Tails : si mientras mas ayuda mejor

Sonic: una duda…..como se enteraron de que nos vamos a ir?

Vector: somos los mejore detectives de la galaxia nosotros estamos al tanto de todo

Charmy: no es cierto….knuckles nos dijo todo

Vector: CALLATE!

Tails: ya esta listo el typhoon ¡!

Sonic: Ahora solo esperemos a los demas

Knukcles y silver: ya llegamos!

Cream, blaze y rouge : tambien nosotras!

*llegan amy y axhil*

Amy: ya esta todo para irnos?

Tails: si todo esta listo, wow axhil ya te vez mucho mejor!

Axhil: si , amy es muy buena enfermera

Amy: gracias ^^

***ya dentro del typhoon***

Tails: bueno antes de que nos vallamos, axhil dinos a donde vamos primero?

Axhil: bueno mi padre es el unico que sabe donde estan los planetas en donde perdimos los tesoros lo bueno es que yo encontre uno en un planeta llamado Dakara que no queda muy lejos de athens

Vector: y que son esos tesoros?

Axhil: bueno son ….una espada, un caliz, un relicario, un diamante y una lanza y el relicario es el que yo tengo guardado en Dakara

Sonic: entonces iremos a dakara

Tails: ya tengo las coordenadas

Sonic: un momento y shadow?

Shadow: aquí estoy *detrás de el*

Sonic: AAAAAAH! Maldito shadow no me asustes asi

Shadow: callate faker

Tails: cuando llegaste?

Shadow: siempre estuve aquí

Todos: O_o

***despegan, ya era de noche y todos estaban dormido para reunir energia cuando…***

Amy: aaag! Tengo demasiada sed creo que ire por algo a la cocina

***amy va a la cocina cuando se encuentra con axhil***

amy: axhil, que haces aquí?

Axhil: bueno tenia algo de sed asi que vine por algo

Amy: jaja que coinsidensia

Axhil: amy te pasa algo?

Amy: a- a ami? No claro que no *nerviosa*

Axhil: amy se que no te conosco pero en tus ojos se ve que tienes una tristesa muy grande

Amy: crei que no se me notava

Axhil: tu tienes un alma muy transparente y se puede ver lo que sientes con tansolo mirarte a los ojos

Amy: bueno yo…

Axhil: si quieres puedes contarme lo que te pasa …confia en mi

Amy: yo…estoy molesta con uno de mis amigos

Axhil: con sonic?

Amy: como supiste?

Axhil: te vi algo indiferente con el , que te hiso?

Amy: bueno desde que tengo memoria yo he estado profundamente enamorada de el y el simpre huye de mi y me ignora pero esta vez dijo que yo lo artava, que era molesta ,que quisiera que cambiara mi forma de ser y que jamas me querria como algo mas…..y en verdad me dolio

Axhil: lo siento mucho amy

Amy: no te preocupes estare bien , ya decidi rendirme y dejar de molestarlo

Axhil: amy si te sirve de consuelo …algun dia encontraras a alguien que te meresca y valore

Amy: gracias * le da un abrazo*

Axhil: no hay problema * un poco sonrojado devido al abrazo*

Amy: bien buenas noches

Axhil: buenas noches * se van*

***lo que ellos no sabian es de alguien mas estaba escuchando lo que decian y eschucho TODO hasta el ultimo detalle***

**Minutos atras:**

Sonic: mmmmh no tengo sueño…ya se! Mejor ire a ver si hay algo de comer en la cocina

*en el pasillo*

Sonic:*pensamiento* esos son amy y axhil….. de que estaran hablando

**Presente: *sonic en su habitacion***

Sonic: creo que enverdad le hise daño a amy…pero quien se cree axhil para andarle preguntando eso y por que ella lo abrazo …ag! De que me preocupo en cuanto hable con ella todo estara como antes ahora a dormir

***a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno** ** estaban todos***

Vector: *brup (ercucto xD)* que desayuno tan mas delicioso

Amy: que bueno

charmy: haay vector ni te puedes mover por todo lo que comiste

vector: no molestes charmy alguien tan grande como yo debe de comer los necesario

silver: tu lo dijiste "lo necesario" pero tu comes lo necesario como para un elefante!

Blaze: callate silver que tu estas igual

Silver: a que te refieres? *con la boca llena y con 8 hot cakes en la mano*

Blaze: nada , nada tu sigue con lo tuyo

Axhil: el desayuno esta delicioso!

Amy: gracias

Knuckles: que bueno que te gusto el desayuno de amy , por que si no conocerias a su hammer

Axhil: hammer?

Amy: si es mi martillo

Axhil: y donde esta?

Silver: creeme que no lo quieres conocer!

Axhil: por que no?

Knuckles: esa cosa pesa como 100000000000 kilos no se por que amy rose es capaz de cargar esa cosa!

Axhil: rose?

Amy: ese es mi apellido

Axhil: por cierto no vi a tus padres cuando estube en tu casa

*amy se pone triste*

Axhil: dije algo malo?

Cream: amy no conoce a sus padres

Axhil: encerio no recuerdas nada de ellos?

Amy: no solo se que me apellido rose y solo recuerdo que estube sola en en green hill hasta que conoci a sonic y a los demas

Axhil: lo siento mucho amy *pensamiento: sera la chica que hemos estado buscando durante años?*

Rouge: una pregunta quien estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina anoche?

Amy: aaah yo baje por algo de tomar y me encontre con axhil y platicamos

Sonic: aaah pues que coinsidencia que a ambos le diera "sed" al mismo tiempo no?

Axhil: si algo raro

Tails: bien ya casi llegamos a Dakara

Knuckles: genial ya quiero bajar de aquí

***PRAAAAAZ! (los atacan)***

Tails: oooh no han dañado el motor, vamos a estrellarnos

Shadow: cobardes! Se escapo la nave que nos ataco!

Sonic: silver puedes usar tus poderes para evitar que no estrellemos?

Silver: creo que si

***silver uso sus poderes y asi no se estrellaron de manera fatal***

Amy: pero que fue lo que nos ataco!?

Axhil: fue una nave de esos malditos

Tails: ooh no el typhoon esta muy mal

Sonic: crees que puedas repararlo?

Tails: si pero no se cuanto tiempo me tarde

Axhil: bien en lo mientras nos podemos quedar aquí

Rouge: bien nosotras pondremos unas tiendas

Axhil: sonic,silver y shadow me puden acompañar por el relicario esta en un escondite por aquí

Sonic: vamos

*en el escondite de axhil*

Axhil: bien debe de estar guardado por aquí ayudenme a buscar

*5 min despues*

Shadow : lo encontre

Axhil: genial ahora vamos con los demas y….

Sonic: axhil…que es esto? *dijo en un tono de voz molesto*

Silver: que te sucede?

Axhil: que es que? *mira lo que sonic tiene en las manos era una hoja de papel viejo que dicia:encontrar a amelia rose y con una foto de amy algo antigua pero sonic distinguio perferfecto que era ella

Sonic: de donde conoces a amy y por que la buscas! *molesto*

Axhil: yo….yo conosco a su familia y la han buscado durante mucho tiempo y no estaba seguro de que fuera ella

Sonic: Porfabor! Se ve totalmente que es ella , sabes cuanto le duele no saber de su familia?

Axhil: ahora que se que es ella , se lo dire y ella vivira con sus padres en athens

Sonic: QUE! Ella no se puede quedar aya!

axhil: por que te preocupa? según yo ella no interesa para nada!

Sonic: eso no tiene nada que ver….solo quiero que no se separe de nosotros!

Axhil: para que , dime? Para que la sigas lastimando!?

Shadow y silver : auch!

Sonic: eso no te interesa! …..amy no ira a athens

Axhil: tu no puedes decidir eso!

Sonic: yo se que a amy le dolera demasiado la verdad * se va*

Axhil: sonic espera

*axhil,silver y shadow van tras el*

Sonic: amy que bueno que te encuentro, devo decirte algo

Amy: que cosa *sorprendida*

Sonic: amy, no puedes venir con nosotros a athens

Amy: PERO QUE TE PASA!? POR QUE DICES ESO!?

Sonic: solamente no quiero que vengas con nosotros encuanto el typhoon le pedire a tails que te lleve a casa

Amy: estas loco ,pero que no quieres que valla?

Sonic: solamente has lo que te digo

Amy: pues no lo hare! Siempre te he hecho caso en todo lo que pides pero esta vez no lo hare!

*llega axhil y los demas*

Axhil: claro que ella ira

Amy: ya vez? Si voy a ir con ustedes

Sonic: le vas a hacer caso a el!

Amy: tomalo como quieras * viendo hacia otro lado*

Axhil: ya la eschuchaste ella hara lo que quiera

Amy: si , quieras o no ire con ustedes

*Todos escucharon la discusión y solo se quedaron en silencio ,sonic no aguanto el enojo y se fue algo lejos del gupo ya era de noche y blaze hiso una fogata , todos estaban en lo suyo ignorando el problema que hubo anterior mente, amy esba sola hasta que axhil se le acerco*

Axhil: amy estas bien?

Amy: no se por que sonic se comporto asi conmigo, acaso cree que soy una inutil?

Axhil: claro que no eres una inutil…..eres la mejor chica que he conocido

Amy: creo que es el primer cumplido que me han dado *sonrio timida* …..tu si estas deacuerdo en que valla con ustes verdad?

Axhil: claro que si! *le sonrio*

Amy: muchas gracias tu tambien eres el mejor chico que he conocido *lo abrazo lo cual proboco que axhil se sonrojara y le devolviera el abrazo*

***a lo lejos sonic vio y eschucho todo lo que hacian ellos** **solo se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorarlos era obio que sentia un poco de celos pero el lo negaba y en su mente seguia pensando en el secreto que ocultaba axhil***

Sonic: *pensamiento: si ella supiera lo que oculta axhil no le diria esas cosas y no lo estaria abrazando…..PERO ESO QUE ME IMPORTA! Aaag! POR QUE PIENSO EN ESO….a mi no me importa que lo abraze o si?...no claro que no!

***los chaotix se habian dado cuenta de lo que paso con axhil y amy y la reaccion de sonic***

Vector: aaaaah mis queridos amigo creo que me equivoque con respecto a nuestro amigo sonic

Espio: a que te refieres?

Vector: todo simpre hemos pensado que a sonic no le interesa en nada la pequeña eriza, pero creo a nuestro heroe azul lo estan traicionando los celos

Charmy: celos?

Vector : si, aparentemente al azulito le molesta que amy este con axhil

Espio: vector a donde quieres llegar con esto?

Vector: a que amigos mios hemos caido frente a un "triangulo amoroso" *dibuja un triangulo con sus manos*

charmy: haaay no vector no vallas a intervenir en eso!

Vector : demasiado tarde …..tenemos una nueva mision en manos *frotandose las manos*

**CONTINUARA**….

**Nota: demasiado largo? Ya se disculpen…..me costo algo de trabajo este capi ya que ando con una gripa mortal! …. Como reaccionara amy cuando se entere de la verdad? …que planea vector? Nos vemos hasta el proximo cap ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 : doble cara?

**CHAPTER : 4 doble cara?**

Espio: vector por lo que mas quieras no interfieras en esto

Vector: y por que no? Somos los mejores en este tipo de situaciones*dijo con una enorme sonrisa*

Espio: los mejores has dicho? No recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que nos hisiste meternos en "ese tipo de situaciones" *¬¬

Vector: hay olvidalo ya! esta vez estoy seguro que tendremos éxito

Espio: yo no me quiero meter en problemas y mucho menos acabar molido de golpes como la vez anterior

Charmy:pensandolo bien….. yo ayudo! :D

Espio: pues yo no tengo de otra asi que tambien ayudo, PERO SI ALGO SALE MAL NO ME METAN A MI

Vector: GENIAL! Vamos a planear todo ! * arrastrando a espio y a charmy hacia su tienda*

***la mayoria ya se habia ido a descansar,incluso tails que sus amigos lo convencieron de dormir un poco**

***despues del abrazo axhil seguia ruborizado y solo volteo su rostro trantando de ocultar su rubor***

Axhil: amy tu….me consideras tu amigo?

Amy:claro!tu te has comportado de una manera tan dulce y gentil conmigo que es ovio que somos amigos no crees?

Axhil: a decir verdad, yo no se mucho de eso *dijo agachando la cabeza*

Amy: a que te refieres? *dijo mirandolo fijamente*

Axhil: pues al ser un principe de un planeta que ha tenido mucha guerras, jamas eh tenido la oportunidad de tener una sola amistad en toda mi vida

Amy: encerio?

Axhil: si y sabes una cosa?

Amy: que cosa?

Axhil: me alegra que mi primera amistad seas tu

***amy no dijo nada y solo apreto afectuosamente el brazo de axhil en señal de agradecimiento mientras el le correspondia con una sonrisa**

**Mientras tanto sonic que estaba recargado en un arbol no muy alejado solo escuchaba y veia todo lo que hacian el par de erizos y los veia con una mirada de enojo***

sonic pensamiento: ella no deveria estar molesta conmigo, yo solo quiero que no salga lastimada y no sufra cuando se entere de lo que le espera en athens….no es justo a mi me trata como un extraño mientras que a el lo trata como si lo conociera de toda la vida,ademas para que se debe de quedar ella en athens si siempre ha vivido en green hill conmigo *se dio cuenta de lo que acabava de pensar y se ruborizo ligeramente y agito la cabeza queriendo aullentar ese pensamiento* bueno no solo conmigo si no con todo el equipo,siempre hemos estado todos juntos y ahora ella esta enojada como si lo que hice fuera tan malo…aunque talvez lo que dije sobre ella en casa de cream si fue malo,pero me he tratado de disculpar talvez no me he esforzado lo suficiente para hablar con ella *curioso dirigio denuevo su mirada hacia el par de erizos*

Axhil: oye amy y no te inquieta saber sobre tus padres?

Amy: enrealida no

Axhil: por que?

Amy: no me interesa saber nada de unas personas que me abandonaron sin importales que me sucediera

Axhil: pero tu no sabes…..

Amy: la verdad no me gusta hablar de ese tema *dijo viendo hacia el suelo*

Axhil: amy….

Amy: dime

Axhil: me prometes que cualquier cosa que pase tu siempre seras mi amiga?

Amy: claro que si…..pero por que me preguntas eso?

Axhil: aaaaaam….yo…..por nada,por nada, yo solo quiero cuidar esta amistad* dijo con sonrisa nerviosa*

Amy: si tu lo dices….. bien buenas noches *camino hacia su tienda*

Axhil*suspiro*pensamiento: sera mas dificil de lo que crei convenserla de que conosca a sus padres*

***sonic al ver que amy se alejo aprovecho para acercarse a hablar con axhil***

Sonic: te remuerde la conciencia eh?

Axhil: no se de que me estas hablando

Sonic: te aseguro de que en cuanto ella se entere de lo que le ocultas no te perdonara

Axhil: no te atrevas a delatarme…..ella se enterara por mi ,no por ninguno de tus amigos y mucho menos de ti

Sonic: tranquilo, conosco a silver y a shadow y se que no diran nada

Axhil: y tu?

Sonic: yo tengo otra cosa mas importante que hacer respecto a amy

Axhil: que cosa?

Sonic: losiento yo no suelo hablar mucho con tipos doble cara *se va dejando una estela de luz azul*

Axhil: espera, no me dejes hablando solo! *dijo apretando el puño y los dientes*

***con los chaotix :3***

Vector: bien colegas tenemos que idear una "situacion" para que nuestra pequeña pareja de erizos se encuentre y tenga su gran momento

Charmy: espera vector, tu dijiste que esto es un "triangulo amoroso" *dijo imitando la voz de vector* a quien vamos a ayudar exactamente?

*vector le dio un zape a charmy*

Espio: jejeje

Charmy:¡AUCH! Y ahora que dije?

Vector: pues que pregunta tan tonta acabas de hacer, logicamente ayudaremos a nuestro heroico amigo sonic

Espio: y por que precisamente a sonic?

Vector: por que al ayudarlo nos haremos publicidad

Espio y charmy *con un chichon en la cabeza*: publicidad?

Vector: si ¡! Solo imaginenselo! Los periodicos diciendo: team chaotix fueron cupidos para el heroe sonic the hedgehog , miles de entrevistas, contratos, ya nunca mas estaremos sin trabajo *hablando con estrellas en los ojos*

*Espio y charmy con gota en la cabeza estilo anime xD*

Vector: bueno, ademas de que sonic es nuestro amigo y a ese tal axhil nisiquiera lo conocemos

Charmy: ya entiendo pero…..PERO POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE!?

Vector: por burlarte de mi imitando mi voz, soy tu jefe y me tienes que respetar

Charmy: TT-TT no es justo

continuara

**Perdon por tardarme un poco en subir este capitulo U_U **

**es que no me venia la inspirancion **

**bien espero que les haya gustado el capi, ooooh y tambien perdonen mis horrores ortograficos**

**me di cuenta que tengo bastantes xD **

**mil gracias por sus reviws cualquier opinion,queja y sugerencia diganmela no muerdo**

**hasta el proximo capi que lo subire mas pronto de lo que creen **

**bye bye y dejen reviws porfis **

**att: nya0596**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 el plan y una interrupcion**

***despues de un largo rato todos estaban dormido menos los chaotix quienes seguian ideando su plan y el pobre charmy seguia sobandose el golpe en su cabeza ***

Vector: bien equipo ya tengo la idea definitiva

Espio: bien,entonces dila

Charmy: si por que ya me quiero dormir *dijo bostezando*

Vector: bien escuchen

Paso numero 1: uno de nosotros se tendra que escabullir a la tienda de axhil y asi "tomar prestado" el relicario y lo escondera en una cueva por aquí

Paso numero 2: con la perdida de ese relicario hara que todos lo busquen desesperadamente asi que nosotros nos apresuraremos a organisar una busqueda

Charmy: y…que mas?

Vector: calla y dejame terminar

Paso numero 4: casualmete la busqueda se dividira en grupos y por obra del "destino"sonic y amy iran juntos eso hara que nuestros pequeños erizos queden solos en la cueva

Espio: pero si ellos buscan el la cueva no se tardaran ni 2 minutos en encontrar el relicario *arqueando la ceja*

Vector: tanto les cuesta dejarme terminar?

Paso numero 5: nosotros causaremos un axidente que hara que queden atrapados un rato y…de lo demas esos 2 se encargaran *dijo con una sonrisa de desgraciado*

Charmy: hey! Buen plan :D

Vector: soy una mente maestra en planes charmy no lo olvides…bien espio necesito que tu hagas el primer paso

Espio: ah? Y por que yo? *cruzado de brazos*

Vector: por que tu eres el sigiloso del equipo, eres un nija y te haces invisible , no hay mucha ciencia en eso

Espio: esta bien almenos es un trabajo sencillo *suspiro*

*el pobre charmy ya estaba acostado y casi dormido cuando vector lo ve*

Vector: oh y que te acompañe charmy *con otra sonrisa de desgraciado xD*

Charmy: por que a mi? TT-TT

…...

***afuera de la tienda de axhil***

Espio: bien charmy has guardia

Charmy: ok -_-

***espio se volvio invisible,entro a la tienda y asi comenzo su busqueda del relicario…busco entre sus cosas pero no logro encontrar nada, estaba empezando a desesperarse hasta que volteo a ver a axhil y se dio cuenta de que el erizo tenia el objeto en su mano mientras lo apretaba,cuidadosamente se acerco al erizo y con un movimiento lento y suave logro quitarle el relicario de la mano,suspiro aliviado y se puso en marcha para salir de la tienda de axhil,cuando logro salir tropezo con charmy quien se habia quedado dormido en el suelo ***

Espio: pero que sucede contigo! *grito en susurro*

Charmy: es que moria de sueño *susurro*

Espio: salgamos de aquí antes de axhil despierte y vamos a esconder esta cosa

Charmy: esta bien -_-

***ambos fueron a esconder el relicario y ya terminado el trabajo regresaron lo mas rapido posible a su tienda***

Vector: y bien como les fue?

Charmy: lo logramos

Vector: preparense que mañana el plan dara marcha *con un destello en los ojos*

Charmy: si,si,si ahora me largo a dormir * se queda profundamente dormido*

***a la mañana ***

Axhil: DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTAAA! D:

Knuckles: que rayos sucede? *tallandose los ojos*

Silver: por que axhil esta tan desesperado *adormilado*

Blaze: y ahora que paso?

Axhil: ESTOY SEGURO QUE LO TENIA..DONDE ESTA? *buscando como loco*

Rouge: OYE AXHIL NOS DESPERTASTE A TODOS CON TUS GRITOS ¡! D:

Knuckles: mira quien lo dice ¬¬

Cream: es muy temprano

Amy: que le sucede a axhil?

*axhil maldiciendo en otro idioma *

Todos: O_o

Sonic: y ahora a este que le pico?

Tails: AXHIL!

Axhil: QUE!? D:

Shadow: que demonios te pasa?

Axhil: SE PERDIO EL RELICARIO!

***los chaotix al escuchar eso salieron de inmediato***

Sonic: como que se perdio!?

Axhil: anoche yo lo tenia y al despertar yo no estaba

Charmy: seguro un animalito se metio a tienda anoche y se llevo el relicario

Blaze: eso puede ser posible

Vector: bien no queda de otra mas que ir en grupos a buscar en relicario

Silver: buena idea, asi sera mas facil

Vector: bien seran: silver con shadow y axhil a la barranca ,tails con rouge y knuckles al bosque

Knuckles: espera yo no quiero ir con esa lodrona!

Rouge: fijate que tu presencia tampoco me hace gracia!

Tails TT-TT *pensamiento: por que ,por que?

Vector: blaze con cream al lago y …..sonic y amy a la cueva de ahí *señalando*

Amy: pero que?

Sonic: O_o

Espio:cada uno tome un comunicador y nosotro buscaremos aquí

Shadow: todo esto esta muy organizado no creen *arqueando una ceja*

Vector:somos los mejores detectives siempre estamos preparados shadow… bien a buscar *pensamiento: todo esta llendo exelente*

***todos se fueron donde se les habia indicado, en cuanto dentro de la cueva con sonic y amy habia un silencio incomodo hasta que sonic decidio romperlo***

Sonic pensamiento: bien esta es mi oportunidad de disculparme y arreglar las cosas con ella y que todo sea como antes.*realidad* amm…..amy tu crees que es relicario este aquí?

Amy: no lo se lo mejor es buscar *indiferente*

Sonic: y crees que lo encontremos?

Amy: talvez…o almenos tu lo encontraras por que creo que para ti no soy mas que una inutil *enojada*

Sonic: oye, yo jamas dije eso

Amy: pero lo piensas

Sonic: claro que no! Acaso entendiste eso por lo de ayer? *dijo un poco enojado*

Amy: no solo fue eso!

Sonic: entonces!?

***en ese momento con los chaotix***

Vector: bien muchachos vamos a poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan *sonrisa malefica*

Espio y charmy: vale

***comenzaron a poner muchas rocas en la entrada de la cueva,dejandolos sin salida por un tiempo***

Vector:genial ahora oficialmente esos dos estan solos

***con sonic y amy***

Sonic: entonces que amy, por que crees que pienso tan mal de ti?

Amy: acaso olvidaste lo que dijiste de mi en casa de cream!? *dijo gritandole*

Sonic pensamiento: rayos lo habia olvidado ahora que hago*

Amy: ya te acordaste verdad?

Sonic: amy yo...enrealidad no….yo no quise decir eso

Amy: *suspiro* sabes que mejor dejalo asi y busquemos el relicario *comenzando a caminar*

***sonic la toma del brazo y hace que se voltee***

Sonic: no quiero dejarlo asi…..tu eres mi amiga y odio que estes enfadada conmigo encerio no fue mi intencion decir eso en casa de cream, yo lo dije sin pensar , jamas podria creer que tu eres una inutil,dehecho tu eres la chica mas fuerte y capaz que conosco, cierto eres algo agresiva, y me persigues mucho pero eso no importa ya que lo mas importante para mi eres tu *se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se ruboriza*… quiero decir "nuestra amistad "es lo mas importante para mi

Amy: y entonces por que no quieres que valla con ustedes a athens? *pregunto calmada*

Sonic: bueno es por que…*pensamiento: no devo decirle es algo que ella se debe de enterar en su momento indicado* tenia el temor que algo malo te fuera a pasar …..*suspiro*pero esta bien si quieres puedes venir con nosotros

Amy: que bien!

Sonic: amy …..perdon por haberte lastimado

Amy: ya no importa *lo abraza* jamas podre estar enojada contigo mucho tiempo

***sonic por alguna razon se habia ruborizado un poco por el abrazo**,**muchas cosas rondaban por su mete una de ellas era el por que le molestaba tanto que amy abrazara a axhil cada vez que veia eso algo en su interior le dolia y a la vez le molestaba y no sabia el por que…..pero ahora que amy despues de estar enojada con el le obsequio un abrazo por alguna razon no le desagradaba e incluso era agradable y sin darse cuenta el comenzo a corresponder al abrazo,se asusto de si mismo ya que nunca habia hecho ese tipo de accion con ningun ser, a decir verdad era un momento muy tierno hasta que…**

***el suelo comienza a temblar***

Amy: que sucede

Sonic: no lo se pero no es bueno *el comunicador suena*

Sonic: axhil que sucede haya afuera?

Axhil: nos atacan esos malditos! Necesitamos ayuda!

…...

**Continuara **

**Muahahaha amo dejar en suspenso :3**

**dos capitulos casi seguidos en un solo dia…me duele el cerebro xD**

**dejen reviews madruge escribiendo esto D: **

**quejas,sugerencias o lo que quieran en los reviews**

**hasta el proximo capitulo**

**att:nya0596**


End file.
